Degrassi: A Classic Heartbreak
by TheWriterBehindTheMask
Summary: "My heart stops as if a freezing cold hand had reached in and grabbed it. Jay walks in, smooth and graceful. I can't bear to look at him. Swallowing the stabbing pain in my heart, I sigh and bring the bottle to my lips"
1. Chapter 1: Manny's heartache

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own the TV show Degrassi, but am just a fan.**_

Manny's point of view.

I have never felt so broken, so torn, as I do now, as I wipe another tear from my cheek.

I thought I knew what heartbreak felt like, but now, I know I was wrong. Another tear slides its way down my cheek, leaving another black mascara streak. I hear my mother open the door, and begin to talk to someone.

I can only hope that this visitor doesn't want to see me. I look like a wreck.

But I guess God didn't hear my wishes fast enough, because soon my door creaks open and my best friend, Emma Nelson comes into the room. As she opens the door, my purple rug scrunches up behind it; the fabric catching on the end of the door.

"Manny…" She says, coming toward me.

And for once, I don't want to hear her try to comfort me. The pity in her eyes only makes it worse.

"Save it, Emma." I tell her, unable to stop the tears.

Emma sits on the end of my bed and wraps her arms around me in a hug, murmuring that everything will work out.

"I can't believe Jay text-dumped you." She mutters at one point.

"Yeah, me neither." I laugh once, bitterly. Humorlessly.

"Let's go out." Emma says to me.

"What? Where?"

"I don't know, just out. Get dressed."

Knowing it's useless to argue with her, I sigh and pull my black boots and jeans from my closet, and choose a purple tee shirt and black camisole to go with it. After changing, I tie a white scarf around my neck.

But I'm not even close to being done. I blow dry my hair quickly, and work to remove and reapply my make up.

After about ten minutes, I am finally done, and we make our way downstairs.

I call to my mom, telling her I'm going out, just as we walk out the door.

I get into Emma's car and she starts to drive toward a nightclub.

As we enter the nightclub, the music echoes in my ears, shakes the floor.

Emma starts dancing her way to the dance floor, tugging me along. Maybe she's right; maybe this is just what I need.

I let the music take me away as I sway and dance to the beat. Before I know it, I'm sipping some kind of liquor with a fancy name, giggling and laughing as I take longer drinks, and than I finished the bottle. Emma's drinking just as much as me, maybe more.

My sensible side tells me to stop drinking, but it's like a drug to me, it makes everything okay again. It numbs the pain.

Across the room, I see the door swing open. My heart stops as if a freezing cold hand had reached in and grabbed it. Jay walks in, smooth and graceful. I can't bear to look at him.

Swallowing the stabbing pain in my heart, I sigh and bring the bottle to my lips.


	2. Chapter 2: Emma's fury

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own the TV show Degrassi, but am just a fan.**_

Emma's point of view.

I watch Manny's face as _he_ walks in. She took a swig of the beer and pretended not to notice he was there. But I noticed. And I saw the petite little redhead by his side. Big boobs, probably fake, huge nose, probably worked on quite a bit.

As I stare, Manny lurches forward, her hand clamped tightly over her pale mouth. She dashes across the room and into the bathroom, but the music drowns out the sounds of her vomiting.

And suddenly, I lose all control. I stand up, not caring that I knock over the stool I sat on.

I shove a heavy-set man out of my way and march right up to him.

"How _dare_ you!" I screech at Jay, no one but the closest to me noticing.

Jay sighs arrogantly, pulling the Barbie doll redhead to his side. "What now, Nelson?"

"You know what, Jay."

Jay shrugs and takes a sip of his Corona. I can smell the alcohol on his breath as he leans toward me. "Come to stand up for your little friend?"

"What's with you lately?" I ask, because he really _has_ changed.

"I grew up. You should try it sometime." His response is only to trigger a reaction out of me. He wants the fight. Pathetic.

The plastic Barbie at his side slurs to me "What's your problem, huh?"

"You are."

"You want to fight me, Hun?"

"Chloe, come on." Jay tries to pull her away.

_Chloe_. Her poor parent's might as well have named her something like "Princess." It would fit better.

"Maybe I do." I challenge her. I could take this chick, no problem.

She comes rushing at me like a rhino, hands reaching for my face. I lift my fist and punch her once in the nose; only once, but hard enough to startle her. I'm suddenly being grabbed by security and dragged from the club.


End file.
